Old Bloods Run Anew
by Cmdr. Gabe E
Summary: Will and Elizabeth’s daughter, Madeleine Turner, has turned 16 and sneaks out on an adventure of her own. An unfortunate incident makes her run into a young sea adventurer - a young man named Hector Donovan - The son of Jack’s former nemesis, Barbossa
1. The start of their adventure

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean =(. I wish I had my own Black Pearl though ^_^!  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Title: Old Bloods Run Anew  
  
Author: Cmdr. Gabe E.  
  
Summary: Will and Elizabeth's daughter, Madeleine Turner, turns 16 and sneaks out on an adventure of her own. An unfortunate incident makes her run into a young sea adventurer --- a man that goes by the name of Hector Donovan --- The son of Jack's former nemesis, Barbossa! What will Jack, Elizabeth and Will do?!  
  
++++++++++++  
  
PART 1: The start of their own adventure  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Madeleine!!! We've been waiting for you the entire morning!!!" Shouted Elizabeth as she furiously knocked on Madeleine's door. It was already 9am. It's been an hour since she and Will have finished preparing a special breakfast for their only daughter's 16th birthday. And of course, they couldn't start the celebration without her.  
  
Young Madeleine sleepily turned to her side in bed as she slowly opened her eyes. She gave out a small yawn as she pushed the covers off of her. The light that shone through her seaside window radiated against her eyes, causing her to cover them for a while.  
  
"Can't I get one more hour of sleep? It's my birthday after all." She groaned.  
  
Madeleine found it difficult to sleep the night before. It was because she was so excited that her parents have invited Uncle Jack along for her birthday celebration. Oh how she loved her Uncle Jack. Unlike her parents, Jack always longed for adventure, just like her.  
  
Suddenly, thoughts of being with her Uncle Jack again filled her mind. Her eyes suddenly opened wide with excitement as she made her way in front of the mirror in her room. She smiled at her reflection as she saw it staring back at her.  
  
"You're definitely going to get your adventure today, whether mother likes it or not!" She said matter of factly.  
  
Her face was so much like Elizabeth's. But her hair was dark brown, just like her father's. She gave a small, hearty laugh, like that of an excited young woman, and rushed to the closet to look for the best clothes she could find.  
  
She rummaged through the clothes she found there, until she pulled out a nice long dress that had nice, small ribbons on its sleeves.  
  
"Good thing mother lets me wear anything I want. I can't believe some mothers actually force their daughters to wear those horrid corsets." She thought to herself.  
  
She ran to the bathroom and quickly freshened herself up with a nice hot bath. After a while, she stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in her long dress.  
  
"I'm coming, mother!!!" She shouted. She wasn't sure if her mother was still by the door though.  
  
She walked to the door and slowly opened it. And as she'd thought, she didn't find her mother waiting in front of her door anymore. "Looks like she's already gone downstairs. I hope I'm not late."  
  
She carefully made her way down the stairs. And as she was heading down, she suddenly heard a familiar voice.  
  
"MADDIE!!!" Shouted the proud Captain Jack Sparrow. He was standing by the foot of the stairs with his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Uncle Jack!!!" She shouted back, her eyes filled with so much joy. She loved the sight of him. She loved how he always walked around in his pirate garb, and how he always carried around his pistol and sword. Whenever she looked at him, it was as if he always had the sea by his side.  
  
Madeline quickly ran down the stairs and threw her arms around her beloved uncle.  
  
"You came!!!" She said.  
  
Jack smiled back at the young woman in front of him "Of course I came! I wouldn't miss this for the world! So, have your parents still decided on whether you can take a short trip with me on the Black Pearl?"  
  
Madeleine suddenly got a worried look on her face. "Well ---"  
  
"Sorry, old friend. But the sea is still too dangerous for her." Will stepped out from the dining room area with his hands on his waist. A smile formed on his lips as he looked at his dear friend.  
  
Jack turned towards Will and waved a hand at him. "Aaah, William. You're always stuck up as always. If you keep your kids cooped up in this house for too long, they'll turn out like you!"  
  
Will's eyebrows furrowed. "Hey!" He said.  
  
Madeleine gave out a small chuckle as she saw her father's reaction. "He's right, father. After all, it is my birthday. And Jack is a trusted friend after all. You've been friends with him even before I was born. You know he'll take good care of me."  
  
Will waved a finger at her daughter. "And that is why I don't want you hanging out with him! Because I know what he's like!!!" He said in a joking way.  
  
Maddie rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Aahh.Enough of this." Will said. "After all, we still have a nice birthday breakfast to enjoy." He motioned his hand towards the dining area. "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall!!!" Jack shouted. "Come on, Maddie." He said. But before she could take a step, he leaned close to her "Don't worry. I'll see if I can convince your parents to let you come along with me one of these days." He smiled and winked at her.  
  
A smile formed on her lips as she nodded. She really couldn't wait to sail the seas with her Uncle Jack's honorable pirate crew. Not only did she look forward to seeing new lands, but she also looked forward to being in the company of Anamaria. She loved how free that woman was. In fact, she wanted to be so much like her.  
  
But her thoughts of adventures suddenly came into a halt as she felt a grumbling feeling in her stomach. She was definitely hungry. And a good, hearty breakfast was really what she needed at the time.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
An hour after breakfast..  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Maddie, and her 7 year old brother, Micheal were sitting around in the living room as Jack and Will kept each other up-to- date with what's been going on with them nowadays.  
  
"So, Jack, how's the pirate life going?" Will was sitting on a chair adjacent to Jack who was sprawled on the couch. Jack comfortably sat there with a rum-filled glass in his hand.  
  
"Well, business had been quite slow nowadays. As you know, Will. I only, well, 'gather resources' from military vessels. And military vessels haven't been using sea routes for almost a week! It's terrible, I tell ya! I miss the thrill of boarding ships and scaring guards out of their wits!"  
  
Will sighed and leaned back against his chair. "Perhaps it's time you give up on the pirate life, old friend. After all, you already have enough fortune to last you and your crew for a lifetime."  
  
Jack leaned his upper body forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Will Will Will. You know what they say --- once a pirate, always a pirate."  
  
Will just smiled as Jack said that. He knew nothing could ever change Jack's life of piracy. He's just glad that Jack wasn't one of those pirates who killed and plundered everyone and anything they could get their hands on. In fact, he was happy to have Jack as a friend ---- even if he regularly got him and Elizabeth in trouble every now and then.  
  
Madeleine suddenly made her way to the couch and sat beside her uncle Jack. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and turned to her father. "So father, have you already agreed to let me sail with Uncle Jack in the Black Pearl?"  
  
She looked at her father with the best pitiful, puppy dog eyes that she could come up with. Jack also looked at Will, as if trying to convince him to let her go aboard the Pearl.  
  
"He must agree with me!!! He must!!! It's my 16th birthday today! I'm sixteen! I'm not a child anymore!" She thought to herself. "If he doesn't let me, then I'll just die!!!"  
  
Will sighed and looked at the two in front of him. There was a short moment of silence until Will opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"No." He said sternly. "I'm sorry, Madeleine, but it's just not safe out there. Not only that, but you're still not old enough to handle the real world --- especially Jack's world."  
  
Madeleine's face was suddenly filled with sorrow and frustration. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips remained half-open as if she didn't know what to say.  
  
She just stood up and looked at her father. "Why do you always have to keep me locked up in here?! You and mother had the adventure of your lives when you were my age! Why can't I go out and have my own?!".  
  
Will opened his mouth and reached out to her. But before he could say anything, the young woman quickly ran up the stairs and headed straight to her room. The last thing they heard was the loud sound of a door slamming shut.  
  
Elizabeth quickly stood up and looked at Will. "I'll talk to her." She said.  
  
"No. Let's just leave her be for a while." Will said with a worried look on his face.  
  
Jack stood up and placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "You're being too hard on the girl, William. Remember, she has YOUR blood running through her veins. Sooner or later, she'll be out in the world whether you like it or not."  
  
Will just looked back at Jack, still worried about her daughter.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Maddie slammed the door behind her and locked it. She didn't want to offend her parents, especially her father, but she just couldn't stand being treated like a child anymore. She pulled off her dress and threw it on the floor as she made her way to the closet.  
  
"So they think they can just keep me in here forever?! I don't think so!" She rummaged through her closet to find new clothes to wear. But this time, she was looking for traveling clothes in particular.  
  
If her parents weren't going to allow her to go out on a short adventure, then she would find a way to go out by herself. Yes --- she was going to escape.  
  
Maddie pulled out a beige long-sleeved shirt and brown pants. She held them in front of her and smiled. "Well, these will be enough for the day. After all, I won't be gone for that long."  
  
With a smile on her face and excitement pulsing through her veins, she quickly put them on. First the shirt, then the pants. She tucked the shirt in the waist of her pants and fastened it with a thick belt. She stepped in front of the mirror and marveled at her unlady-like apparel.  
  
"Aahhh, I can already smell adventure in the air." She said.  
  
She looked at the window on the sea-side wall of her room and the smile on her lips grew wider. That was going to be her ticket to freedom.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The young man held the telescope against his eye and looked at the land that his boat was heading to. "Port Royale!!! At last!!!" He gave out a small laugh and quickly pulled the telescope away. He pushed it into its shorter form and stuck it in his pocket. He'd been wanting to visit Port Royale ever since he got his boat a week ago.  
  
He knew everyone had already been to Port Royale. In fact, going to such a place wasn't already a big deal to most of the sailors and pirates he'd met. But for him, it was one huge step.  
  
He excitedly ran to his small cabin and looked at the map that was laying flat on the table. He looked at the location of Port Royale and placed a finger on it. "I'm definitely on the right track!". Excitement filled his every breath.  
  
The young man ran back to the main deck and headed to the wheel of his small boat. "Ah.I can smell it now. The smell of a new land, and new things to explore!" He smiled as the wind blew against his form. Oh how he loved the sea. Too bad his mother wasn't a big fan of it.  
  
He stood there, gazing at the land before him as his boat grew closer and closer to it with every passing minute. The young man was quite tall, around 5'11". He had blue eyes and wavy brown hair that was tied back in a tight pony tail.  
  
He wore a long, brown coat with a dark red vest, white long-sleeved shirt and brown pants underneath it. Despite the fact that his clothes were reminiscent of a pirate's, he still didn't look like one. On his back was a small bag, with its strap wrapped around his upper body and a sword lay fastened on the left side of his belt.  
  
After half an hour of sailing, his boat slowly made it's way towards one of Port Royale's docks. His eyes lit up as he grinned at the sight of the protruding harbor that was only a couple of meter away from his ship. "I'm really here!" He said with excitement. "I wonder if I'll run into some very well-known pirates." He chuckled.  
  
As soon as the boat made its way beside the harbor, he quickly grabbed its rope and jumped onto the dock. After landing on his feet, he quickly tugged on the rope and tied it up on one of the wooden poles on the side of the dock's platform.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." A stout man dressed in fine-looking clothes slowly approached him.  
  
The young man stood up straight and brushed his hands off as he turned towards the stout man who just approached him. "What may I do you, fine sir?" He asked. He might as well leave a good impression on his first encounter in Port Royale. If there was one thing adventurers like himself should avoid, that was trouble. And the man who just approached him seemed important. The kind of person he had to be nice to.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's your first time being here in Port Royale, aye?"  
  
"Aye." He answered.  
  
"Hmm. Well you see, it's a shilling to tie up your boat at the docks and I'll need to have your name."  
  
"Oh." The young man raised his eyebrows. "Yes."  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. He handed it to the harbormaster. "As for the name, it's Hector Donovan."  
  
The harbormaster placed the shilling into his money pouch and smirked. "Well, Hector. For whatever business you have here, I do hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
"Thank you." He said with courtesy. He then made his way to the main land of Port Royale.  
  
++++++++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
++++++++  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ^_^!!! I'd love to hear what you think of this fanfic so far :D! take care, guys! AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!! 


	2. A taste of freedom edited oct 8 2003

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean =(. I wish I had my own Black Pearl though ^_^!  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Title: Old Bloods Run Anew  
  
Author: Cmdr. Gabe E.  
  
Summary: Will and Elizabeth's daughter, Madeleine Turner, has turned 16 and sneaks out on an adventure of her own. An unfortunate incident makes her run into a young sea adventurer - a young man named Hector Donovan - The son of Jack's former nemesis, Barbossa! What will Jack, Elizabeth and Will do?!  
  
++++++++++++  
  
PART 2 : A taste of freedom (edited : October 1, 2003)  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Hector smiled as he happily strutted on the streets of Port Royale. He walked with his head up, just like any proud adventurer, with his hand on the hilt of his sword. If there was one thing he discovered during his earlier adventures, that was that one had to look strong and smart when first arriving on new territory.  
  
The people around him looked busy as they made their way pass him. Most of them were women who had baskets hanging on their arms. Some had baskets filled with fruits, while the others had empty ones.  
  
"Everyone's busy with their morning tasks, I see." He said to himself.  
  
He wanted to approach one of them to ask for directions, but he realized that the best way to explore the new land was to explore it by himself. He was an adventurer after all. Not just a mere tourist.  
  
He marveled at the different stalls that littered the sides of the street. Friendly looking vendors sat behind them, selling their goods.  
  
He was starting to like the place --- REALLY like it. And to think that he hasn't even been there for more than an hour. It's just that Port Royale seemed more peaceful compared to the other ports he had been to before. This was probably because the land had its own strict way of dealing with -- - pirates.  
  
"Looks like I won't be getting into trouble anytime soon." He chuckled to himself.  
  
He then noticed a fruit stand a down the street. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the crimson fruit that that the stand was selling. It looked like his favorite fruit.  
  
"Apples!!!" His eyes lit up as he made his way to the apple stand.  
  
He stepped in front of it and smiled at the old lady who was sitting behind the stall. "Good morning, madame! I see that you're selling fresh-looking apples today!" He said with a smile.  
  
"Why hello there, young man." The old lady smiled back at him. "I've seen a lot of people here ever since I got into this apple business, but I've never seen you before."  
  
"Oh. That's because it's my first time here at Port Royale. Such a nice place if I say so myself. I'm definitely glad to be here." He looked at the apples in front of him and picked one of them up.  
  
"And it's nice to see a fine gentleman like you visiting our humble port too." She noticed the young man observing the apple in his hand. "Shall I interest you in some fresh apples, sir?"  
  
"Definately!" He said enthusiastically. "These are very fresh indeed. My mother has a couple of apple trees in our backyard back at our home in Port Jullar. But back there, we have green ones. Not crimson ones like these."  
  
He looked at the apple and took a hearty bite on it. He closed his eyes as he felt its flesh in his mouth. And its sweet juice was definitely what he was expecting from such a fine looking apple "Mmmm . I say this is definitely worth every shilling I got."  
  
"Fortunately, sir. These apples won't derive you of everything shilling you've got." The woman gave out a small laugh. "They're just apples, you know."  
  
"But great apples at that! So, how much for each?" He said as he continuously chewed on the pieces of apple in his mouth. His other hand reached into his pocket to check how much money he had with him.  
  
"One shilling per 5 apples." Said the old lady.  
  
Hector's face lit up as he swallowed the last pieces in his mouth. "That's brilliant! I'll take ten!". He excitedly pulled out two shillings from his pocket and then handed them over to the old lady.  
  
"Why thank you, sir." The old lady happily accepted the two shillings and stuffed them in her pocket. She turned towards the apples and picked them up, one by one, putting them into a cloth bag. As she was putting them in the bag, she looked up at Hector.  
  
"You say it's your first time in Port Royale?" She asked.  
  
"Aye." He answered.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay? You see, my husband owns an inn nearby. The inn's called Lauderdale. Just down the street. So I was wondering, if you don't have a place to sleep for the night, you could drop by there. Don't worry, good sir. I'll persuade him to give you a discount." The old lady put the 10th apple in the cloth bag.  
  
"Thank you very much for your offer, madam. But I already have a boat that I can sleep in for the night. But if I do pass by your husband's inn, then I would gladly buy a meal or two."  
  
The old lady handed him the apple-filled bag and he graciously accepted it.  
  
But he just had to ask her something. "Um, madam. I noticed you put 10 apples in the bag. How about the one I already ate?" He asked as he swung the bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Aaah. Consider it as a token for your kindness. Young men nowadays just don't pay attention to us old folks anymore. They're always sailing off or always in a hurry."  
  
Hector gave out a small laugh. "I know what you mean, madam. I'm kind of like that myself. It's just quite fortunate that your apples have caught my eyes." He laughed again. Somehow, what he said just didn't sound right.  
  
"Anyway, I better get going. I still have an entire island to explore. I dare not waste a minute, you know." He said. But before he could take a step away from the stall, the old lady called out to him again.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. But may I please ask your name?"  
  
"Oh. Rather rude of me to have not introduced myself yet. The name's Hector. Hector Donovan!" He gave a slight bow.  
  
"Well it's been a pleasure doing business with you, Hector. I, on the other hand, am called Mrs. Lauderdale." She said kindly.  
  
"Then I shall see you around, Mrs. Lauderdale! 'Till then!" He waved at the old lady and turned around as he made his way further down the street. He had no idea where he was heading, but that was a part of his adventure.  
  
The old lady made herself comfortable on the chair behind the stall as she arranged the apples in front of her. "Such a nice, young man." She thought to herself. "Still, he reminds me of someone ------ Hmm. I'm probably just getting too old. I'm starting to see things." She shrugged and went back to selling her apples.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Madeleine was finally free! She enthusiastically walked towards the marketplace as thoughts about seeing new things filled her head. Perhaps she'd find something --- like a cursed medallion or a shrunken head. Nothing was going to hold her back for the day. It was her birthday and she was planning to celebrate it the way she wants to.  
  
Oh how she loved the feeling of freedom. She proudly walked down the road with her hand on the huge hat on her head. She knew most of the people would probably recognize her, so she had to get something that could hide her face from the public. She didn't really like the huge hat. But it was the only head apparel that she could find in her closet.  
  
"Thanks for giving me your nice hat, father." She thought to herself as she chuckled.  
  
She also loved feeling the breeze and the sun on her skin. She was definitely starting to feel like a sailor, or even a pirate for that matter. If there was one thing she wanted to do for the day, that thing was to get onboard a pirate's vessel.  
  
She suddenly gave out a small laugh at the thought. After all, pirates rarely docked on Port Royale thanks to her father's strict rules. The only pirate that was truly close to them was her Uncle Jack and his crew.  
  
The pain on her upper thigh suddenly pierced through her body again. She placed a hand over it as she tried to calm down the pain --- as if she could anyway. Her upper thigh had a big gash on it. Fortunately, it didn't look that grave.  
  
"Aaahh. Be carefull next time, Maddie" She said to herself. "If you're going to jump out of your window, then make sure you don't hit a tree branch on the way down."  
  
She winced as she felt the pain shoot up her leg again.  
  
"Why does this have to happen now? If this pain keeps up, I might find myself walking home sooner than I expected" She groaned.  
  
While she was looking down towards her wounded leg, Madeleine noticed three tall silhouettes forming on the ground before her. She started to feel uneasy inside. She smelled trouble in the air.  
  
"Need a hand there, miss?" A gruff voice said behind her.  
  
Maddie quickly stood up straight and turned towards the man who just addressed her.  
  
"Uhm. No, thank you. I'm fine." She said worriedly. The three men in front of her didn't look friendly. Not only that, but they looked like the kind of men who wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"Are you sure, missy?" Said the other man beside the first one who talked to her.  
  
"You don't seem that well to us. Perhaps you'd like to accompany us home. We have medication that may tend to your --- needs." The third man who spoke looked down on her thigh and reached out to it.  
  
Madeleine quickly took a step back. "Get away from me!" She said. "I don't need your help!!!" She cried out.  
  
Madeleine felt the urge to run, but before her feet could take her away, she suddenly felt one of the men wrap his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Let go of me!!!" She gave out a small scream, but the man who held her quickly covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
She knew she had to remain strong, but she just wanted to cry. If only she had taken the crowded street. But she had to avoid public exposure as possible.  
  
The two men in front of her rubbed their hands together as they hungrily stared at their captive.  
  
"Looks like we've got ourselves a live one, boys! And a good catch at that!" One of them said.  
  
"Indeed." The other man smiled as he reached out towards Madeleine.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what thy thinks ^_^! THANKS!!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
PippinFinn - WOOHOO!!! The first review for this fanfic ^o^!!! Thanks for taking the time to review it ^_^! We'll definitely learn more about Barbossa's son and Will's daughter as the story progresses ;). Man, is it just me, or is Hector da opposite of his father? O.o 


End file.
